


She brings the cold and scars my soul

by AvaDay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ты – мое все. Мое счастье, мое проклятье, моя надежда.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She brings the cold and scars my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

Больно гореть огнем любви. Больнее гореть огнем любви неразделенной. Но сжигает меня тлеющая боль осознания ненужности. Ты – мое все. Мое счастье, мое проклятье, моя надежда. Странная, безумная надежда. Моя глупость, моя смерть, мой воздух. Моя зависимость. Еще одно доказательство моей паскудной addiction-натуры. Мне необходимо принадлежать кому-то, знать, что я не просто так существую, что я чей-то. Нет большего удовольствия, чем просыпаться и вспоминать, что ты принадлежишь всей сутью тому, кого любишь. А ты борешься с этим, отрицаешь мое право быть твоим. Еще один удар по сгорающему сердцу. Наконец позволить самому себе любить тебя и не быть позволенным любить тобой. Существовать неясно зачем, ощущая в себе тебя, любовь к тебе, страсть к тебе, безумие от тебя, зависимость от тебя и знать, что все это значит что-то лишь для меня. Желать твоей смерти и безумно хотеть спасти тебя от всего и всех. Я не настолько горд, чтобы отказываться просить тебя любить меня. Но не жди этого. Мне необходимо меньше – дай мне любить тебя. Подари мне тьму, отдай мне ее, чтобы я мог любить твой свет из сумерек. Рань мое сердце, изрежь его своим холодом, но оставь следы. Хуже уже не будет. Или будет. Судить не нам.


End file.
